Total Drama Island: The Sonic Smash Bros Wannabes!
by CoralTheDolphin
Summary: The year is 2020, and Super Smash Bros V releases this fall. Mobians around the world want a slot on the game's roster, and the BRILLIANT Sega executives decide on a way to select a winner: Reality TV ! 22 contestants will compete for prizes, a roster slot, and survival on Camp Gottagofast, a crummy island summer camp made from an abandoned Eggman factory! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!
1. The Bad Beginning

_Abandoned Eggman Island, Ocean Palace Zone_

It was a calm summer morning when the cameras started rolling, and a bright orange ram roboticized from the neck down walked onto the docks. "War." He whispered, and a tear of oil leaked from his eye. "War never changes."

He looked to the side. "What? Wrong show? We're- We're actually doing that? I thought you were kidding!"

He looked back at the camera, and posed. "Yo, we're comin at ya live from Camp Gottagofast, somewhere in Ocean Palace Zone! I'm your host, V-Ram, dropping season one of the worst reality TV show of all time, right here, right now!"

He walked along the pier, the camera following him, and the Ocean Palace theme began playing. "Here's the deal: It's the year 2020. Super Smash Bros: V is coming out this fall, and after Sonic got into not one, but two Smash Bros games, hundreds of thousands of Mobians across the world sent in their resumes, hoping to become DLC characters for this amazing game! Our interns are swamped with requests! Literally! So, our BRILLIANT executives at Sega decided there's only one fair way to settle this."

V-Ram posed and a neon sign appeared behind him, both saying "Reality TV!"

He picked the sign up and threw it into the ocean. "That's right!" He said, grinning at the camera. "Sega set up a reality TV show for all the applicants, where all contestants will have to live in this dangerous factory Eggman abandoned, compete in challenges against each other, and then, have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their members walk down the Path Of Losers."

He spun his arms around, then pointed at a seemingly ordinary metal walkway on the dock. A fish leapt out of the water, landed on the metal, and was electrocuted and fried in seconds. Swinging blades emerged and started swinging at nothing, and a flamethrower roasted the fish into ash.

He laughed. "If they survive that, they'll take a ride on the Failboat, and they'll get sent home, leaving Camp Gottagofast for good!"

 _Dramatic Campfire Ceremony Zone_

And this is where we have the Dramatic Campfire Ceremonies, where all contestants but one will be given a marshmallow on a stick. In the end, only one will be left standing, gaining internet-wide fame, a position as the next DLC character in Super Smash Bros V, and ONE MILLION RINGS, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

To survive, they'll have to battle flies, bears, Eggman Robots, an ever-growing sense of self-loathing for signing up to this, disgusting camp food, and each other! We made this camp experience even more unpleasant than playing Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 and Sonic Boom at the same time, to make sure only the dumbest and most determined applicants would actually agree to enter! Every moment WILL be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras hidden around the camp! Who will sink, and who will swim into a shark tank?"

The camera zoomed out.

"Find out here on... **TOTAL... SONIC... SMASH... WANNABE... ACTION!** "


	2. The Arrival of Contestants 1-3

"Welcome back to Total Sonic Smash Wannabe Action!" V-Ram announced. "The show that needs a better name almost as much as I need a raise and a reason to live! Our first group of victims- I mean contestants should be arriving soon, so let's find out what stereotypes and idiots we're going to watch fail at life this year! Remember, we told them they're going to live in state-of-the-art triple-A accommodations, so if they seem a tad buttmad, that's why."

A boat sailed to the docks, dropping off a nervous thin pink cat with girly hair and boating away.

"Hello, first contestant!" V-Ram announced.

"H-hi!" The cat said in a young boy's voice.

"How old are you?" V-Ram asked.

"12, sir. My name's Near."

"You're younger than I expected, but the competition IS open for all Mobians aged 12-21." He shrugged.

Another boat arrived at the docks, a blackbird wearing a pirate hat striding off. "Arr, I be the Dread Pirate Blackburn!" He shouted.

"I was the lead cellist at the Philharmonic Darkside Orchestra. How is this my life?" V-Ram asked.

"This be a fine place to weigh anchor, and yer treasure's as good as mine!"

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I like to see! Near, Blackburn, go to the cabins, and we'll call you when everyone's arrived."

A boat arrived, dropping off a blue fox girl 13 years old that saw V-Ram and screamed.

"Always nice to meet a fan." V-Ram said hopefully.

The fox screamed and ran to V-Ram, hugging him. "WHERE'S TAILS?!" She yelled. "WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE?! MY NAME'S PEARL AND I LOVE TAILS!"

"He's not here!" V-Ram said nervously, pushing her away and dusting himself off. "The main cast of Sonic The Hedgehog are in a hotel in Westopolis, watching you all. Probably should have said this earlier, but better late than never. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and a different person every week will be watching the contestants, and they will also get to vote on who stays and who goes."

She put her face in a camera and screamed at it. "I LOVE YOU, TAILS! VOTE FOR ME!"

"You want him to vote you OFF the island?" V-Ram asked.

She paused. "I LOVE YOU, TAILS! DON'T VOTE FOR ME!"

V-Ram grabbed her and threw her through a cabin window. "Go scream in another camera, you're hogging my screentime!"

Perl found another camera in there, in the toilet, and she dunked her head into the toilet to scream underwater at it until its glass shattered and its electronics burst, shattering the toilet completely. She ran out of the cabin to find a new camera to scream into.

 _A crummy hotel in Westopolis_

Sonic and Knuckles laughed.

"Wow." Tails said in surprise. "She's got a few screws loose."

"Tails has a girlfriend! A cra-zy girlfriend!" Sonic teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tails protested.

"It's fine. You know you've become a great hero when there's a supervillain that wants you dead and a crazy girl that wants you all for herself."

"I think it's horrible." Amy said, channelling her Sonic Boom personality. "She should be getting help in an institution, not paraded around on a television show for the world to laugh at."

Sonic stared at her flatly. "Really? _You_ think crazy girls should get help?"

"Of course!" Amy said happily.

"Why am I here, again?" Shadow asked the camera.

Tails answered him. "G.U.N. thinks you need more public exposure. You need to look more approachable, so people see you as more than just the Hedgehog that looks like Sonic but isn't very nice."

"I am not nice." Shadow said, folding his arms.

"Woah, who's THAT?!" Knuckles said and got closer to the TV.

"Don't sit so close, you'll burn your eyes." Sonic said, pulling him back.

"If that's the last thing I see, it'll be worth it!" He said, in love.

 _A G.U.N. gym_

Rouge wasn't sure why, but after a few minutes of kicking punching bags, she began angrily kicking them harder.


	3. The Arrival of Contestants 4-8

_Back on the island_

A boat arrived and a beautiful red cat 18 years old, with a massive fluffy tail strutted confidently off the boat, the cameras zooming in on her beautiful body and getting closer until they bumped into her and knocked her over. "Clumsy oafs." She said in a haughty british accent, standing up and dusting herself off."

"Ruby Serenade! If there's anyone we expected to become a part of this disaster, it wasn't a supermodel like yourself!" V-Ram admitted, checking her out.

"Ah, it's always nice to meet a fan."

V-Ram's smile became fake and he forced a fake laugh.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I thought this was going to be a five-star resort. This place looks four-star at best." She said dismissively.

"Not five-star, triple-A!" He pointed out.

"And THIS is triple A?" The cat asked, pointing to a pipe on the island that was dumping green slime into the ocean.

"Of course! It's a miserable disappointment that fails to live up to the expectations its creators set by lying about it to your face, and if you want the reward they promised you, you're going to have to suffer for it!" V-Ram said happily. "How is this _not_ triple-A?"

"Good point." She said, walking off.

A black and gold hedgehog 18 years of age suddenly appeared behind V-Ram. "You expect me to stay here?"

V-Ram yelped, then turned and saw it was just this loser. "No, I expect YOU to stay here. I've got my own private yacht to sleep on."

"I never asked for this." He said dramatically.

"Actually, you did." V-Ram pointed out, taking some papers out of his pockets.

The hedgehog glared at them, and they burst into flames. V-Ram threw them at the hedgehog, who caught fire and screamed, dropping and rolling.

V-Ram laughed. "Oh, Edgehogs. The best Shadow Androids really are the defective ones Eggman threw in the trash. What dumb backstory did you imagine for yourself?"

"My name is Shatter, Shatter the Hedgehog! I was the strongest experimental Android at Eggman's Shadow Android factory. When my power proved too much for him to control, he threw me out!"

"Sure he did." V-Ram said sarcastically.

ROLLIN AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND

GOT PLACES TO GO GOTTA FOLLOW MY RAINBOW

A boat blasted loud music as a brown Weasel leapt off the boat, slipped, and his head fell in a bucket of trash. He screamed and ran away, falling into the ocean, and V-Ram used his extendable right arm to pick the loser up and throw him over to the cabins.

"What's that loser's name?" V-Ram asked his boss using his earpiece. "Yellowtail? That's a terrible name."

A boat rolled up and a cow powerslid off it. "Wassup, bro?" He asked.

"Not much, bro." V-Ram said.

"Bro!" The cow said, pointing at the host.

"Bro!" V-Ram said, pointing back.

"Who are you, bro?" The cow asked, scratching his head.

That killed his mood. "I'm V-Ram. The host of the show."

"Oh yeah! I'm Franky, everyone's new favorite character."

"Riiiight." V-Ram said, pointing to the cabins. The cow walked away.

A boat arrived at the island, and a black cat walked off the boat, eyes hidden by black sunglasses.

"There's always one." V-Ram spoke under his breath.

The screaming fox girl ran up to the black cat, and the cat picked her up and threw her into the ocean.

"Woah!" Franky gaped.

"I'm not here to make friends." The cat growled. "I'm here to win."

Subtitles told everyone her name, one letter at a type. _GRACE._


	4. The Arrival of Contestants 9-12

A boat honked intensely to sound the arrival of another new contestant, a purple and white Skunk 16 years old with two tails and wild white hair.

"You call that a horn?" The skunk boy asked, crouched down, and farted louder than the foghorn, visible gas unleashed, the boat veering off track and crashing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one of the worst ideas the Sega Executives have ever had this side of Sonic 06, meet Zephyr!" V-Ram announced, and put on a gas mask as the cloud of gas rolled over them before blowing off the island, everyone else coughing.

"What's up, people? I'm here to make friends and PAAAR-TAY!" Zephyr yelled.

"Fool. You'll never win with that attitude. I'm not here to make friends." Shatter growled. "I'm here to win."

"No, I'm not here to make friends!" Grace said. "I'm here to win."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not here to make friends." Shatter growled. "And I'm here to win HARDER!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not here to make friends HARDER!" Grace yelled. "And I'm here to win MORE!"

One of the cameras focused in on Ruby's butt and stared at it, ignoring the argument as it went on... and on... and on.

A boat silently boated up to shore, only for the gas cloud to roll onto it. The boat crashed, and a blue and white dolphin girl 16 years old leapt out of the wreckage with the panicking green monkey captain under her arm. She threw the captain up onto the dock, then leapt onto the dock herself, graceful in the water and clumsy on land.

"Woah." Zephyr said in awe.

"Psh. I could have done better." Shatter boasted.

"Then why didn't you?" Grace asked.

"Shut up." Shatter demanded.

"Hi!" The dolphin girl said, waving. "I'm Coral."

Grace glared at her, and Coral put her hands up with a nervous smile. "You. Don't think you're something special just because you saved someone." She growled.

"You mean, while you did nothing?" Ruby asked, putting her hands on her hips. The camera zoomed in on those hips. Those beautiful hips, and that stunning figure, and a chest that could make human women jealous...

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP!" Zephyr yelled, hi fiving a nervous Near.

A new boat showed up, and a dark green Squirrel walked off it, three katanas on his back.

"And just when I thought I'd seen the dumbest thing I'd see all day." Grace remarked.

"When you looked in a mirror this morning?" Ruby asked.

Pearl, Shatter, Coral, Zephyr, Near, and the rescued monkey captain laughed.

"You'd better watch yourself." Grace growled and stormed off. The cameraman stared at Ruby's body.

"Hey, hey, you're supposed to stay here and greet the others with me unless I don't like you!" V-Ram said. "Actually, nevermind, go ahead."

Grace angrily stormed off harder, stamping through a piece of wood on the docks and falling into the water.

"Alright, that's 11 contestants. 11 is almost 22, so can we get this show on the road?" V-Ram asked. His execs talked to him using his ear comms. "I don't care if the remaining ten are just as important as the others, people at home are getting bored, I can feel it! Can't we skip their introductions and move on to the fun part where they all play dodge ball or climb cliff walls or see who can endure australian-chinese water torture the longest? No? Fine."

A boat rolled up, and a female yellow labrador aged 17 wearing knight armor walked out, a broad sword on her back.

"You know, there ARE rules against taking weapons onto the island..." V-Ram said. "But since we're all Mobians and most of us are living weapons, some stronger than others, I don't see the point in enforcing them. When it comes to swords. If anyone here gets a gun, I'm calling security. Looking at you, Edgehog."

"I'm an Android Hedgehog. And I don't use guns! They remind me of the Hedgehog I was supposed to be." Shatter said, folding his arms.

"So, what's your story? Are you a knight?" Zephyr asked.

"Funny catchphrase!" The knight announed, pointing her sword and stabbing the sky. "I am Lady Vive, the first female knight of the proud Vive bloodline! I hope to make my family and ancestors proud on the field of Smash!"

"Hey, hey, don't tell each other why you're here until everyone's here around the campfire, getting to know each other and deciding who hates who!" V-Ram insisted.

"That name would be funnier if you were a Sir Vive." Zephyr said.

Lady Vive held her sword backwards and smacked him with the hilt. "I hear that every day! Tis almost as infuriating as what my ancestors dealt with daily!"

"I get a lot of jokes about my name, too. I'm Coral." Coral said. "Some say my name is the new word for cool, some just say dolphins don't live in coral, as if I didn't already know."

Vive put her hand on the Dolphin's shoulder. "You and I are sisters in arms on the battlefield of names. Thou art thee and thee art thou."

"What?" Coral asked.

A boat arrived, and V-Ram groaned. "12. That's number 13 on that boat. And when boat number 22 gets here, I re-evaluate my life."


	5. The Arrival of Contestants 13-22

A boat dropped off a dark yellow cat boy 15 years old wearing a crown, sparkles around him. "Darlings." He said girlishly. "My name is Matt."

"So pretty..." Pearl whispered.

A new boat dropped off an idiotic purple bear 18 years old with a manly body, massive paws, and hilariously thin legs. "Yeah, baby! The winner has arrived! You'd better be-bear!"

"Wouldn't bear-ware be funnier?" Ruby asked.

The bear ran off in tears.

"Loser." Shatter commented.

"Is this really where we're staying?" Matt asked. "It's a total dump!"

"No, this is a total dump!" Zephyr said, crouching and raising his tails. He began straining.

"No!" Coral yelled, swinging her arm and sending a jet of water at him, launching him into the island forests. He screamed as he flew away, and when he hit the ground, there was a green nuclear explosion-shaped gas cloud.

A boat arrived and dropped off an all-black hedgehog 16 years old. She wore a gothic black and white dress. "My name is Kate. I'm here to make friends AND win."

"Fool. You'll never win with that attitude. I'm not here to make friends." Shatter growled. "I'm here to win."

Grace appeared in a bush. "No, I'm not here to make friends!" Grace said. "I'm here to win."

"Well, I'm here to make friends and win." Kate said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not here to make friends." Shatter growled. "And I'm here to win HARDER!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not here to make friends HARDER!" Grace yelled. "And I'm here to win MORE!"

"You two have fun with that. I'll be over here, making friends and winning." Kate said.

"And I'll be over here, NOT making friends and winning HARDER!" Shatter growled.

"And I'll be over here, NOT making friends EVEN MORE and winning EVEN HARDER!" Grace yelled, getting back in her bush.

"Riiight. Hey, dolphin girl, want to be friends?" Kate asked.

"Sure! I'm Coral." Coral said, hugging Kate too tight, her massive dolphin strength crushing the girl.

"I have made a terrible mistake." Kate whimpered.

"Eggman made a terrible mistake by creating me." Shatter growled.

"That, we can both agree on." Grace said.

A boat arrived with two people on it, a red kangaroo with a small white mouse in the pouch. They were both female and 16. "Gday mates!" The Kangaroo said Australianly.

"The Kangaroo is Australian. Who didn't see that coming?" Kate said.

"YOU WILL ALL SUFFER." The mouse said in a demonically deep voice.

"The mouse is a demon. Didn't see that coming." Kate said, surprised.

Another boat dropped off a female white Unicorn with a yellow lion mane and lion tail. "Good morning!" She said.

"What are you, a Lioncorn?" Franky asked.

"Yes." The Unicorn said. "I'm Aurora."

"Ugh, I hate your kind." The green Squirrel said.

"What do you mean your kind?" Aurora asked.

"Stupid rare Mobians like you. Don't think you're something special just because you're unique!" The green Squirrel said.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I hate Mobians like you, too! You're too hot! Don't think you're something special just because you're hot!" The green Squirrel said.

"Do you just hate everyone that has something you don't?" Frank asked.

"I hate everyone that thinks they're better than me. I AM THE BEST! Nobody is allowed to be more special than me, Mark!"

"I hate people like you." Coral said flatly.

"I hate people like you, too!" Mark snapped.

"For what?" Coral asked.

"Hating me! If you hate me, that means I'm too good for you! If you can't handle me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best!" Mark said, folding his arms.

"What's you at your best, you being quiet for ten minutes?" Grace asked.

A new boat dropped off an incredibly handsome golden retriever Dog boy 18 years old. He was strong, he was manly, and a lot of the girls drooled over him.

"Hello!" He said in an incredibly squeaky voice.

The girls laughed.

A new boat dropped off a red Squirrel 15 years old. "Hi!" He said shyly. "I don't really want to win, I just want to get into the final seven so-"

"HEY, HEY! No telling anyone why you're here until you're supposed to!" V-Ram shouted.

Another boat came and dropped off the final two contestants, two orange Egg Pawns that looked exactly the same.

"Hey, hey, when did we start letting robots sign up?" V-Ram asked.

"We are not robots, we are Androids." They said at the same time.

"Oh, really? You can't be Androids unless you can think for yourselves."

"We can think for ourselves! We think we love Eggman and want to give him our spot on the Smash V Roster if we win!"

V-Ram posed for the camera and a sign appeared behind him that said MEH. He picked it up and threw it into the water. He smiled for the camera. "Alright! Now that all 22 contestants are on this island, it's time for everyone to go to the Dramatic Campfire Ceremony Zone, where you will tell each other why you want to be the next DLC character in Super Smash Bros V!"


	6. Challenge 1: Why You're Here!

"Welcome back to Total Sonic Smash Wannabe Action!" V-Ram announced. "The show that needs a better name almost as much as I need a raise and a reason to live! Our first group of victims- I mean contestants should be arriving soon, so let's find out what stereotypes and idiots we're going to watch fail at life this year! Remember, we told them they're going to live in state-of-the-art triple-A accommodations, so if they seem a tad buttmad, that's why."

A boat sailed to the docks, dropping off a nervous thin pink cat with girly hair and boating away.

"Hello, first contestant!" V-Ram announced.

"H-hi!" The cat said in a young boy's voice.

"How old are you?" V-Ram asked.

"12, sir. My name's Near."

"You're younger than I expected, but the competition IS open for all Mobians aged 12-21." He shrugged.

Another boat arrived at the docks, a blackbird wearing a pirate hat striding off. "Arr, I be the Dread Pirate Blackburn!" He shouted.

"I was the lead cellist at the Philharmonic Darkside Orchestra. How is this my life?" V-Ram asked.

"This be a fine place to weigh anchor, and yer treasure's as good as mine!"

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I like to see! Near, Blackburn, go to the cabins, and we'll call you when everyone's arrived."

A boat arrived, dropping off a blue fox girl 13 years old that saw V-Ram and screamed.

"Always nice to meet a fan." V-Ram said hopefully.

The fox screamed and ran to V-Ram, hugging him. "WHERE'S TAILS?!" She yelled. "WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE WHERE IS HE?! MY NAME'S PEARL AND I LOVE TAILS!"

"He's not here!" V-Ram said nervously, pushing her away and dusting himself off. "The main cast of Sonic The Hedgehog are in a hotel in Westopolis, watching you all. Probably should have said this earlier, but better late than never. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and a different person every week will be watching the contestants, and they will also get to vote on who stays and who goes."

She put her face in a camera and screamed at it. "I LOVE YOU, TAILS! VOTE FOR ME!"

"You want him to vote you OFF the island?" V-Ram asked.

She paused. "I LOVE YOU, TAILS! DON'T VOTE FOR ME!"

V-Ram grabbed her and threw her through a cabin window. "Go scream in another camera, you're hogging my screentime!"

Perl found another camera in there, in the toilet, and she dunked her head into the toilet to scream underwater at it until its glass shattered and its electronics burst, shattering the toilet completely. She ran out of the cabin to find a new camera to scream into.

 _A crummy hotel in Westopolis_

Sonic and Knuckles laughed.

"Wow." Tails said in surprise. "She's got a few screws loose."

"Tails has a girlfriend! A cra-zy girlfriend!" Sonic teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tails protested.

"It's fine. You know you've become a great hero when there's a supervillain that wants you dead and a crazy girl that wants you all for herself."

"I think it's horrible." Amy said, channelling her Sonic Boom personality. "She should be getting help in an institution, not paraded around on a television show for the world to laugh at."

Sonic stared at her flatly. "Really? _You_ think crazy girls should get help?"

"Of course!" Amy said happily.

"Why am I here, again?" Shadow asked the camera.

Tails answered him. "G.U.N. thinks you need more public exposure. You need to look more approachable, so people see you as more than just the Hedgehog that looks like Sonic but isn't very nice."

"I am not nice." Shadow said, folding his arms.

"Woah, who's THAT?!" Knuckles said and got closer to the TV.

"Don't sit so close, you'll burn your eyes." Sonic said, pulling him back.

"If that's the last thing I see, it'll be worth it!" He said, in love.

 _A G.U.N. gym_

Rouge wasn't sure why, but after a few minutes of kicking punching bags, she began angrily kicking them harder.


End file.
